Consécrations et déchéances
by Perryn
Summary: OS écrit pour le concours Graduation and Prom. Parce que les jolies filles à qui tout semble réussir ne sont pas aussi heureuses qu'on ne le pense.


**_Tous les personnages appartiennent à la célèbre (et très riche) Stephenie Meyer._**

_Voilà, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cet O.S, j'espère que vous aussi en le lisant. J'ai choisi Tanya parce que c'est sans doute le personnage le moins aimé de la saga et le plus "avili". Je voulais lui donner plus de profondeur qu'elle n'en a habituellement dans les fictions!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tanya promène ses longues jambes et sa moue méprisante à travers les couloirs du lycée de Forks. Elle n'a pas besoin de croiser les regards envieux, admiratifs ou agacés, elle est consciente depuis longtemps du pouvoir que ça lui confère d'être une jolie blonde populaire dans ce lycée minable.<p>

Dans les couloirs, c'est l'effervescence. Tout le monde n'a que les mots « bal de promo » à la bouche, point culminant d'une année de labeur qui aura lieu dans quelques jours. Sur les murs, sont placardés les visages excessivement souriants des candidats à l'élection de roi et reine du bal.

Cette élection, c'est du gâteau. Elle ne voit pas qui pourrait lui voler la première place. Rosalie et Emmett sont beaux mais n'ont aucune classe. Jessica et Mike sont tartes. Le couple de Leah et Jacob s'annonce comme une légère menace mais elle n'est pas plus inquiète que ça.

Tanya aperçoit Edward, son petit ami, au bout du couloir qui range des livres dans son casier. Officiellement Tanya est très amoureuse d'Edward. En réalité, elle l'aime bien mais elle s'ennuie un peu quand elle est avec lui.

Mais il est beau comme un dieu et joue comme quater back dans l'équipe de football du lycée. Sans compter que leur couple est un atout indiscutable pour l'élection de Roi et Reine. Sa mère ne pourrait qu'être d'accord avec ça.

Leur discussion de la veille au soir lui revient en mémoire. Elle avait enfilé la robe de soie bleue qu'elle a choisi de mettre pour le bal.

"Tu n'aurais pas grossi chérie?" a demandé sa mère en essayant de réunir les deux pans de tissu dans le dos de sa fille. Celle-ci a arrêté de respirer, rentré le ventre. Rien n'y avait fait, sa mère n'avait pas pu fermer la robe. La honte a commencé à l'envahir.

- J'ai été un peu stressée ces jours-ci.

En se retournant elle a vu la déception se peindre sur le visage de sa mère. Sa progéniture ne rentrait plus dans un 36 et on aurait dit que rien au monde n'aurait pu la peiner davantage.

- Tu ne fais peut-être pas assez d'efforts chérie.

- Je ne me nourris que de jus de légumes crus depuis 4 jours, je suis au bord de l'inanition, s'est-elle écriée.

Cette mère qui avait toujours accordé plus de valeur à son apparence parfaite qu'à son potentiel intellectuel ou même son bien être. Qui n'avait d'ambition pour elle que des concours de beauté ou un mariage avec un parti intéressant.

Tanya le savait bien, et pour cette raison elle n'a même pas mentionné le A qu'elle avait obtenu en littérature.

_Je pourrais faire une __dépression__ qu'elle en aurait rien à cirer, sauf si ça avait des conséquences sur l'éclat de mon teint, _songe t-elle.

Elle ondule jusqu'à Edward pour l'embrasser lascivement, histoire de montrer à tout le monde qu'aucune relation n'est plus idyllique que la leur.

- Edward chéri, tu as choisi ta tenue pour Samedi soir ?

Il prend un air concerné, mais pas assez concerné au goût de Tanya.

- Oui j'ai choisi un smoking Armani.

Ces mots sonnent comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles_._ Ce serait le pompon si Edward ressemblait à un plouc pour la soirée la plus importante de sa vie.

Après un cours de biologie soporifique durant lequel elle a surpris des échanges de regards furtifs entre Bella et son petit ami, elle s'attable comme tous les midis avec Rosalie et Leah, les seules filles qu'elle parvient à peu près à supporter.

Rosalie est une jolie fille -moins qu'elle évidemment- blonde et athlétique. Elle n'est pas très futée mais sa compagnie reste divertissante. Leah a un caractère bien trempé, et ses longs cheveux noir corbeau, sa peau mate et ses grands yeux sombres sont autant de témoignages de ses origines amérindiennes.

Les yeux brillants, Rosalie se lance comme d'habitude dans un panégyrique de son merveilleux petit ami Emmett. En écoutant d'une oreille distraite le monologue de son amie, Tanya plante mollement sa fourchette dans ses légumes vertscuits à l'eau.

Leah n'a même pas la politesse de faire semblant de prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle, toute absorbée qu'elle est par les fonctionnalités de son tout nouveau téléphone portable.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que les pectoraux d'Emmett sont carrément plus sexy que ceux de Tyler ? demande Rosalie.

- Hum hum, gémissent en cœur les deux autres filles.

Après le repas, Tanya se précipite aux les toilettes. La nourriture qu'elle a ingurgitée lui pèse sur l'estomac mais surtout sur la conscience. En entrant, elle tombe sur Alice et Bella, en grande conversation. Alice, qui semble d'humeur joyeuse, est assise sur un des lavabos, une sucette collée dans la bouche. Le visage de Bella se ferme dès qu'elle aperçoit la jolie blonde.

Alice est la rédactrice du journal du lycée. Elle affiche ouvertement son ambition de devenir une journaliste reconnue et son attirance pour les filles. Du propre aveu de Tanya, Bella est une fille insipide, sans aucun intérêt.

- Salut les thons ! lance Tanya.

Alice balance ses pieds minuscules et saute par terre. Avec mépris, elle observe la trousse de maquillage que la blonde extirpe de son sac.

- C'est dommage que tout ce maquillage que tu te fous sur la tronche ne masque pas la connerie, dit Alice.

- Tu devrais essayer, t'aurais l'air moins gouine.

- Au moins j'ai pas à supporter un mec qui se tape tout ce qui bouge.

Piquée au vif, Tanya perd le contrôle et se précipite sur Alice qui heurte le mur. Des cheveux sont empoignés, une tête est cognée contre le mur, et Bella reste absolument immobile, comme tétanisée, assistant malgré elle à ce déferlement de violence.

La petite brune se débat comme elle peut et lance son poing au hasard en direction du visage de son agresseur. Un hurlement. Tanya porte une main fébrile à son nez et s'effraie du sang sur ses doigts.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il est pas cassé, maugrée Tanya.

- Ce sera l'occasion de le faire refaire, rétorque la brune avec malice.

« Cette fille est complètement tarée.» marmonne t-elle pour elle-même et elle s'empresse de sortir, collée de près par une Bella traumatisée.

L'altercation laisse Tanya vidée, hagarde. Elle s'assoit à même le sol s'imaginant avec horreur à la soirée de Samedi avec un pansement sur le nez. _Et pourquoi ne pas y aller déguisée en __clown__tant qu'on y est. _Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et passe discrètement la tête dans l'embrasure. C'est Jasper.

- C'est quoi ce merdier? Je viens de voir sortir Alice avec une tête épouvantable. Elle te maudissait sur dix générations.

Jasper a une coiffure totalement improbable : une crête iroquoise, et porte l'éternel look négligé du mec trop cool pour laver et repasser ses vêtements. Il arbore aussi plusieurs tatouages dont lui seul doit être à même de comprendre la signification.

Jasper est le frère jumeau d'Edward mais ils ne se ressemblent en rien et sont tout sauf proches l'un de l'autre. Ils ont en commun leurs beaux yeux verts, si ce n'est que ceux de Jasper sont plus clairs.

Edward est beau mais son frère est sans aucun doute le mec le plus attirant qu'elle ait jamais vu. Cette pensée est vite chassée par l'agacement qu'il lui inspire. En effet, Jasper, avec son immuable air narquois et sa certitude absolue d'être supérieur au reste de l'humanité, l'énerve prodigieusement.

- Fous-moi la paix.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et attrape son menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire lever la tête.

_Vert clair._

- Tu saignes princesse. Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Et cette manie insupportable qu'il a de l'appeler princesse comme si elle n'était qu'une pauvre petite chose délicate.

Il l'aide à se relever et la conduit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle ne veut pas s'abaisser à répondre aux questions de l'infirmière et s'entendre dire à voix haute que cette peste d'Alice est responsable de l'état de son nez. Jasper réfrène un rire lorsqu'elle prétend qu'elle a été distraite et s'est cognée dans une porte.

A sa surprise, l'infirmière la renvoie chez elle. Elle apprendra avec soulagement par son médecin au cours de l'après-midi que son nez n'est pas cassé. L'image du clown s'estompe dans son esprit.

{.] {.} {.} {.}

Le soir même, elle se rend chez Edward pour s'enquérir des devoirs dont elle n'a pas eu connaissance dans l'après-midi. Elle monte dans sa chambre et le trouve allongé sur son lit, regard dans le vague, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle l'embrasse longuement mais il répond à son baiser avec si peu d'enthousiasme que sa dignité l'oblige à s'éloigner. Depuis quelques jours, il se montre distant.

- Ça ne va pas ? elle s'inquiète.

- Si, c'est juste que je suis crevé à cause des entrainements et de la fin du championnat. T'es jolie, t'as fait un truc à tes cheveux?

Comme s'il était incapable d'autre chose que d'un énième compliment sur son physique.

Blessée dans son orgueil, la jeune fille lui demande ses cours manquants et quitte la chambre. En refermant la porte elle tombe nez à nez avec le frère rebelle.

- Mon frère n'était pas d'humeur ?

Elle exècre son ton condescendant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Ce garçon est un marginal agaçant à qui l'on donnerait une pièce s'il était assis sur un trottoir, et qui plus est c'est le frère d'Edward. Mais en dépit de tout cela, elle est attirée par lui, même si elle répugne à l'admettre.

{.} {.} {.} {.}

L'arrivée au bal, aux bras d'Edward, est telle que Tanya l'avait fantasmée. Le trajet en voiture s'est fait dans un silence embarrassé. Mais qu'importe, elle y est enfin et elle est radieuse. Elle porte finalement une robe rouge vif au décolleté profond, dont sa mère a pensé qu'elle la mettait plus en valeur. Tanya a compris qu'elle dissimulerait son surpoids naissant. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont relevés en un chignon souple.

A l'entrée, un tapis rouge est disposé et des photographes mitraillent chaque couple qui le piétine. Tanya s'y attarde, prenant la pose avec emphase. C'est son moment. Puis ils se dirigent vers la salle où se déroule la fête. Tous les regards se tournent vers le couple phare de la soirée.

La décoration est sobre, des tissus de satin et de voile noirs ont été tendus sur les murs en vue de créer une ambiance feutrée, quelques boules à facettes et des étoiles scintillantes pendent du plafond. La personne assignée à la musique passe une pop sucrée qui semble convenir aux oreilles juvéniles.

Elle abandonne son cavalier un moment pour aller se chercher un verre de punch sans alcool et rejoindre la table de Rosalie et Leah qui se font un plaisir de pérorer sur les tenues des autres filles présentes. Bella par exemple, qui ressemble à un sac avec sa robe longue tellement volumineuse qu'on la dirait sortie d'un roman de Jane Austen. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarque qu'Edward lance un sourire timide à ce gnome en jupons. Il se trame quelque chose, elle en est certaine.

Sans attendre, elle se rue sur lui, sourire éclatant et seins en avant. Il est temps qu'ils remplissent enfin leur rôle : épater la galerie. Malgré le rythme rapide de la musique, ils dansent l'un contre l'autre, mais même si (presque) tout se déroule à merveille, elle se sent vide et seule. Rosalie et Emmett dansent près d'eux et Tanya songe qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts à jouer la comédie du bonheur, ses amis paraissent bien plus amoureux et heureux qu'eux.

Elle est étonnée d'apercevoir Jasper, debout dans un coin, se rappelant qu'il a toujours dénigré ce genre d'évènement. Il est venu accompagné d'une brune quelconque et a un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Edward a disparu. Elle en profite pour s'éclipser aux toilettes dans l'intention de retoucher son maquillage et de boire une longue gorgée de la flasque de rhum qu'elle cache dans son sac.

La pièce est vide. Elle sort sa petite bouteille d'alcool et en avale une lampée avant de percevoir comme un froissement dans l'une des cabines. Il ne faudrait pas que l'une des saintes-nitouches de ce lycée ne la prenne en flagrant délit d'alcoolisation. Elle se baisse pour essayer d'identifier les chaussures de la fille à l'intérieur. Elle glousse : il n'y a pas une paire de chaussures mais deux.

- Eh y'a des chambres pour ça! lance t-elle en tapant sur la porte.

Personne ne bouge. Elle est intriguée, qui ose s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes pour filles à la soirée du bal de promo ? Elle passe dans la cabine d'à côté et monte sur la cuvette pour jeter un coup d'œil à la dérobée par dessus de la porte.

La scène, au delà de tout ce qu'elle imaginait, lui donne un haut le cœur. Edward et Bella, dépenaillés, se tiennent l'un contre l'autre, immobiles. A peine Edward surprend-il son regard intrusif qu'elle s'est déjà enfuie.

« Tanya! » crie t-il.

Elle traverse toute la salle sans prendre garde aux gens qu'elle bouscule. Derrière elle, quelqu'un dit : « Laissez la passer sinon elle risque de vous frapper. »

Sortir. Sortir prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Elle s'avance sur le patio et s'assoit sous la pergola, sur la bordure d'une jardinière en béton. De lourdes grappes de glycine bleue s'enroulent autour des pieds en bois. Elle ferme les yeux un moment et respire longuement pour se calmer. L'air est doux, chargé de parfums fleuris. Les lumières extérieures mettent en relief un léger brouillard dans le ciel d'encre.

Plus loin, autour de la fontaine, quelques garçons s'agitent. Ils semblent ivres. On dirait qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir pensé à prendre de l'alcool. Elle reconnait les membres du club de physique, qui ne tardent pas à s'approcher d'elle en se poussant du coude et émettant des rires gras. Tanya essaie de les ignorer, en vain.

- Eh Tanya, t'es pas avec ton prince charmant ! lance l'un d'eux.

- Jolis nibards! plaisante un deuxième.

L'alcool a anéanti leur habituelle timidité.

- Lâchez-moi, bande de crétins.

Celui qui est le plus près d'elle a le visage crispé. Avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il est sur le point d'être malade, il a vomi à ses pieds en éclaboussant au passage ses escarpins hors de prix. Tanya pousse un cri strident.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème? Espèce de débile profond ! Dégage de ma vue avant que je te démolisse.

Il prend une expression contrite, marmonne des excuses inintelligibles et s'éclipse, suivi par ses copains hilares.

Furieuse, elle ôte ses chaussures souillées et marche pieds nus sur les dalles jusqu'à la fontaine.

Tout s'écroule autour d'elle. Un profond désespoir lui creuse un trou dans la poitrine. Ses oreilles bourdonnent et sa vision devient un peu floue, si elle ne s'assoit pas tout de suite, elle sent qu'elle risque de s'écrouler elle aussi.

Elle pose une fesse sur le rebord de la fontaine, trempe sa main dans l'eau fraiche et la passe sur sa nuque.

- Tout va bien princesse ?

Jasper se tient juste devant elle, il tient une assiette garnie de petits fours en tout genre. Il fallait qu'il se démarque en portant autre que le smoking de rigueur. Il a néanmoins opté pour une tenue sobre, une chemise et un jean noirs, des bottes et a coiffé ses cheveux en arrière.

- Super. Je passe la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'intéresses aux problèmes d'une fille aussi superficielle que moi…

- J'ai jamais pensé que tu étais superficielle.

Sa voix chaude est comme une étoffe de soie sur sa peau.

- Ah non ?

- Non. Je pense que c'est ce que tu veux que les gens croient pour les dissuader de creuser davantage.

Elle le regarde avec des yeux ronds comme s'il venait de déclamer un poème en grec ancien. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi perspicace à son sujet. Et en dehors de l'épisode « infirmerie », c'est la première fois qu'il semble s'intéresser véritablement à elle.

- Figure toi que j'ai surpris ton trou du cul de frère dans les toilettes avec cette greluche de Bella. Et un mec vient de gerber sur mes chaussures.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Mon frère a toujours été un trou du cul, mais je suis désolé qu'il ait fallu que tu voies ça pour t'en rendre compte.

Il remarque qu'elle n'arrête pas de lorgner l'assiette de petits fours posée sur ses cuisses.

- Soit tu as très faim, soit tu reluques une certaine partie de mon anatomie, auquel cas ça me met très mal à l'aise.

- La ferme ! répond-elle en riant de bon cœur.

Et elle grappille quelques appétissants amuse-bouches parce qu'il avait vu juste pour au moins une chose : elle est affamée.

- Où est ton rencard ?

- Elle ne semblait pas assez intéressée par une certaine partie de mon anatomie.

- Et plus sérieusement ?

- On est venus en tant que simples amis.

Elle veille à ne pas montrer un soulagement trop flagrant.

Jasper sort un joint d'une petite boite métallique qu'il avait dans sa poche et l'allume. Puis il tire longuement sur le joint et le lui tend. Elle l'accepte de bon gré pendant qu'il expire doucement la fumée, la tête penchée en arrière.

- Pourquoi t'as toujours été aussi froid avec moi ?

Elle prend une taffe, puis une autre, attendant qu'il élabore une réponse.

- Parce que… je crois que ça me faisait chier que tu t'intéresses à lui et pas à moi.

Sa sincérité la déconcerte. Elle a envie de répondre que c'est lui, au fond, qu'elle a toujours trouvé le plus intéressant des deux mais elle a peur de passer pour une midinette.

L'herbe lui fait tourner la tête. Ou peut-être que c'est lui.

Jasper lui reprend la cigarette et aspire une longue bouffée. Puis il approche son visage du sien. Sa bouche touche presque la sienne. Tanya attend, le cœur battant, et il souffle la fumée entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Après une brève hésitation, ils s'engagent dans un vrai baiser, doux et voluptueux. Son corps est parcouru de frémissements. Elle a terriblement envie qu'il la serre contre lui.

- Dans quelques minutes, les résultats que vous attendez tous, ceux de l'élection du Roi et de la Reine du bal.

L'annonce au micro parvient jusqu'à eux.

- Ça va être le moment d'aller chercher ta couronne, se moque t-il.

Elle le regarde intensément et d'un bond se remet sur ses pieds. L'euphorie l'a gagne. Elle se sent forte, en cet instant rien ne peut l'atteindre. Ils entrent dans la salle bondée et se postent non loin de la scène. Monsieur Tanner, le conseiller d'orientation a été choisi pour annoncer les résultats.

- Le Roi et la Reine du bal sont …

Il prend son rôle très au sérieux et fait durer le suspens, à la façon d'un animateur télé ringard.

- Tanya et Edward !

Les têtes se tournent dans sa direction. C'est totalement désinhibée et toujours pieds-nus que Tanya monte sur scène. Edward y accède par l'autre côté. Il est aussi gêné que peut l'être un garçon qui vient de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'infidélité. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle plane un peu mais Tanya réalise qu'elle s'en fout, il est pitoyable avec sa raie sur le côté et ses mimiques confuses.

- Félicitations Tanya et Edward.

Les applaudissements et les cris fusent. Angela, entravée par sa robe longue vient poser la couronne sur ses cheveux blonds et fait la même chose avec le gagnant. Tanya pousse M. Tanner pour s'emparer du micro. Elle commence son discours de remerciements :

- Bonsoir! Merci à ceux qui ont voté pour moi. Je suis très touchée …

Puis elle croise le regard de Jasper, un regard qui dit _C'est vraiment ce genre d'âneries que tu as envie de leur sortir ?_

Elle enlève sa couronne et la regarde. Elle a toujours voulu l'avoir entre ses mains, être sous les acclamations des autres élèves, mais étrangement elle ne ressent rien du tout. Ne voit rien d'autre qu'un bout de plastique ridicule et une foule de gens qui ne savent pas qui elle est. Et Edward à ses côtés ne fait que rendre la situation plus grotesque encore.

Elle imagine avec amusement sa mère juste devant la scène en train de faire dégouliner son mascara et ça lui donne une motivation supplémentaire.

- Tout ça c'est des conneries. (Un murmure général s'élève.) Je sais que c'était le souhait de la plupart des filles d'être élue Reine du bal ce soir. Et je devrais me réjouir, mais tout ça, cette couronne, ça n'a vraiment aucune putain d'importance. Pourquoi vous m'avez choisie moi ? Je veux dire, combien d'entre vous ici m'apprécient réellement ? Si vous m'admirez parce que vous pensez que j'ai une vie parfaite, vous vous plantez sur toute la ligne. Ma vie est … merdique. Et ce mec que vous voyez là (elle fait un signe de tête en direction d'Edward) vient de se taper Bella Swan dans les toilettes. La grande classe, hein ?

Des _Oh _de stupéfaction envahissent la salle. Le visage de Bella est devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Bella, je te laisse volontiers la couronne et Edward aussi, si tu le veux. (Elle jette la couronne dans sa direction.) Edward tu veux rajouter quelque chose ?

Edward secoue la tête, cachée en partie par l'une de ses mains qu'il doit souhaiter plus grande. Si un jour on avait dit à Tanya qu'elle tiendrait un tel discours sur cette scène, elle se serait cousu les lèvres, en prévention.

- Une dernière chose ! Alice, je t'en veux pas de m'avoir frappée. Je le méritais. Et puis je trouve que c'est super courageux de revendiquer ta différence …

Jasper saute sur scène et lui pince le bras. « Tu devrais peut-être arrêter là pour les révélations. » murmure t-il.

- Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée à tous !

Elle s'éloigne du micro et passe devant Edward, médusé. « Et au cas où t'aurais pas pigé, entre nous, c'est fini. » Et elle descend de la scène en envoyant des baisers de la main, avec autant d'assurance qu'une star de cinéma à la cérémonie des Oscars. Jasper et elle quittent la salle dans un brouhaha indescriptible, et une fois dehors éclatent d'un rire franc qui met un long moment à s'évanouir dans la nuit.

- Tu montes ?

- Tu m'emmènes où ?

- Tu verras…

Après avoir roulé quelques kilomètres, Jasper gare la voiture à la lisière d'un champ_**.**_ Allongés sur le capot de la vieille Buick, ils fument un deuxième joint en silence. La lune est presque pleine et un morceau des Stooges s'échappe des enceintes.

Un sentiment de plénitude envahit Tanya et dénoue tous ses muscles. Le moment est parfait, léger comme une bulle de savon. Il se penche sur elle et l'embrasse doucement. Elle en veut plus et le tire à elle mais la position inconfortable lui fait mal au dos.

Elle lui prend la main et l'attire à l'arrière de la voiture où elle peut laisser libre cours à son attirance pour lui. Devant tant d'empressement, il murmure : «Attends.»

- T'as pas envie de moi ?

Le doute s'est ravivé en elle. Les mots de sa mère raisonnent encore dans sa tête et continuent leur travail de sape.

- J'ai foutrement envie de toi si tu veux savoir. Mais je me disais que si tu peux attendre encore un peu avant de me violer, on pourrait aller chez moi. La maison est vide…

{.} {.} {.} {.}

Une fois dans sa chambre, son aplomb a quelque peu disparu. Edward et elle ont déjà fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises et même si elle a ressenti du plaisir quelques fois, elle n'est pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir déjà eu un orgasme. Bien sûr si on le lui demande elle répondra qu'elle a grimpé aux rideaux des dizaines de fois, mais en réalité elle ne sait pas trop à quoi ressemble cet instant de magie dont tout le monde parle.

- Ca va ? demande t'il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas prête…

Elle le fait taire en collant sa bouche sur la sienne. Son cœur bat trois fois plus vite que la normale. Ils tombent sur le lit et se déshabillent l'un l'autre. Les gestes de Tanya sont maladroits. Ceux de Jasper, attentionnés. Elle est surprise qu'il soit si plein de précautions avec elle. Ses doigts et ses lèvres la parcourent longuement et lorsqu'il s'attarde sur l'endroit stratégique, elle sent que la magie n'est pas loin.

{.} {.} {.}

Ils sont allongés sur le dos, sous le drap, plongés dans une satisfaction muette. Tanya n'ose plus bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, de crainte de briser ce moment de grâce. Elle a les cheveux dans tous les sens, les joues roses et une lueur mutine dans l'œil.

- Jasper t'es là ?

Edward vient d'ouvrir la porte brusquement.

- Oups, laisse échapper Tanya.


End file.
